A Human's Adventure in Lylat
by 9arm
Summary: Christopher Hayami, a university student from Earth, and his family are travelling in space in a space station. Little do they know that they will discover a star system never seen before... Note: Contains OCs.
1. Prologue

_Hello, guys_! _My name is Christopher Hayami, Chris for short_. _Like all of you_, _I'm just an ordinary human living an ordinary life_. _Now, listen to this-What if one day you were given an invitation to travel to space in search of a dimension inhabited by beings we've never seen before_? _Well, I received that invitation from my parents who are researchers of space_. _You want to know what happened next_? _Then, listen to my story_…


	2. Meet the Characters

Meet the Characters

Humans:

Christopher Hayami

Called Chris, he is a university student who lives in Tokyo, Japan. He is half American, half Japanese and his parents work as researchers in a space station. One day, his parents invited him to travel to space in a special mobile space station. Much to his excitement, he and his parents are going to search for a universe inhabited by beings never seen before. Little does Chris know that this will lead to a big adventure…

Tachibana Hayami

Chris's Japanese father, he is very caring towards his family and colleagues. As such, he is well respected by all of them. He is also willing to protect his family and friends from any dangers at all costs.

Kate Hayami

The mother of Chris and Tachibana's wife, she is a beautiful American woman whose looks have attracted some men towards her. Kate is very kind to people around her. She also never bears any ill will towards anyone no matter how bad they appear to be.

Star Fox team

The well-known mercenary group in the planet of Corneria, they have bravely fought evil for the sake of their home planet as well as the Lylat System. Because of their heroic deeds, they are often called by police forces from all over the system to help them battle crime. The group now lives in a two-storey terrace house with a basement in it where the team receives briefings on their missions from General Peppy Hare. Lately, the Star Fox team has recruited a few new members.

Members:

Fox McCloud

Leader of the Star Fox team, Fox is very thoughtful of people around him especially his teammates. He constantly strives to fight for justice and never backs down in any mission. He is married to Krystal and the couple has a son, Marcus McCloud. Fox is always willing to protect his family from harm. When fighting, Fox utilises his hand-to-hand combat skills, his trusty blaster along with his reflector. He still pilots the Arwing II when going on airborne missions.

Falco Lombardi

The well respected ace pilot of the Star Fox team, he is brash, overconfident and cocky. At times, Falco can be an uncooperative person. Despite this, he devotes himself to his friends. He and Fox tend to be rivals when it comes to playing video games. Falco uses his legs as well as his blaster and reflector to fight. During airborne fights, he pilots his personally customised Arwing, the Sky Claw. He now has Katt as his girlfriend.

Slippy Toad

The team's engineer, he acts as the brains of the team and is skilled in repairing and inventing machines and weapons of all sorts. Slippy is never capable of hand-to-hand combat but is able to use technological weapons to repel enemies away from him. His skills in flying the Arwing are not relatively good. Slippy's Arwing is the Bullfrog. Amanda is his fiancée.

Krystal McCloud

Fox's beautiful wife, she often acts as a peacemaker whenever situations are bad. She possesses telepathic powers enabling her to do things like reading people's minds, sensing people's thoughts or words from far away and transmitting her own thoughts or words with her mind. Krystal's weapons of choice are her staff and blaster. She uses an arsenal of elemental spells (which are of the fire, ice, wood, wind and thunder elements) in ground combat. Even without using her spells, she can fight with grace and skill. Aside from being a good fighter and pilot, Krystal is a good cook. Her Arwing is the Cloud Runner.

Marcus McCloud

The ten year old son of Fox and Krystal, he is surprisingly, one of the team's new members who has knowledge of an adult's. An extraordinarily agile boy with a large appetite, he is just like his parents for he always desires to uphold justice and is a good peacemaker. Marcus inherited his mother's telepathic powers and obtained telekinetic powers through his birth. He pilots the standard model of the Arwing which is customised with controls that are suitable for him. In ground combat, he wields a pair of katanas and three pairs of short swords. He normally uses his weapons by holding his katanas with his hands and controlling the short swords using telekinesis. Apart from using his swords, Marcus can manipulate wind and electricity. He often imbues the two elements into his sword attacks.

There is an interesting reason why Marcus could join the team at such a young age. It was said that on his tenth birthday, he fell into a coma for reasons unknown. Through a series of circumstances, he woke up after a few days gaining the mentality of an adult. During the few days Marcus was in his coma, the spirit of a Cerinian warrior named Raiku (who is an acquaintance of Krystal's) entered his body, causing Marcus himself to inherit Raiku's powers and fighting capabilities. Since the day Marcus woke up from his coma, his parents thought that he is a gifted child and allowed him to join Team Star Fox. From that time onwards, Marcus never needed to go to school anymore.

Miyu

Another new member of Star Fox along with her best friend, Fay, she and Fay were former members of the team from long ago who have now re-joined it. Like Krystal, she and Fay are somewhat beautiful making them an attraction among men. This is further supported by the fact that Miyu has big breasts. Despite being beautiful, she can be slightly tomboyish. She has a tendency to wink at people when greeting them. Miyu and Fay pilot the standard Arwing models.

Miyu and Fay are not ordinary girls because they are actually elementals, people who possess the power to control the elements. Miyu is a fire elemental while Fay is an ice elemental. With her firepower, Miyu is able to do things like shooting fireballs out of her hands and producing a mass inferno from her mouth. She even combines hand-to-hand combat skills with her power. Furthermore, Miyu is capable of transforming into a blazing, savage version of herself which causes her to be able to dash at high speeds and fight with flaming claw-shaped auras that envelop her hands. Before finishing off an enemy in a fight, she passes a message of farewell to that enemy by blowing a kiss to him or her.

The origin of Miyu and Fay's powers dated back to the time when they were temporarily out of Star Fox. During that time, the girls met the spirits of two Cerinian elementals, Blayz and Freist who were masters of fire and ice respectively (and who are also acquainted with Krystal). The two spirits recognised Miyu and Fay's compatibility with their powers and offered to have the girls inherit them by inhabiting their bodies. Miyu and Fay agreed under the pretence that they want to become stronger to protect the innocent. Hence, Miyu and Fay were reborn into the elementals they are now known as.

Fay

Miyu's best friend, Fay is a cheerful, go-getter type of person. She loves to socialise with people and is a constant optimist. Fay is not the type of person who likes to use her fists to fight. Therefore, she often runs away from her enemies and performs long-range attacks on them either with her blaster or her ice-based powers. However, at times, Fay is forced to engage in melee combat albeit in a comical manner.

Fay's power ranges from creating freezing spikes of ice with her hands to summoning a blizzard of icicles. She is also able to have Freist's spirit possess her to amplify her ice manipulating abilities. In her possessed form, Fay is able to have the ice she creates chase her enemies until they are frozen. In addition, she is able to teleport herself to different places by turning into diamond dust.

Ray Blackfur

An anthropomorphic black and white cat, he was hired by Peppy to become Star Fox's new advisor. Formerly a college student from the planet of Fichina, he was requested to join the team because of his extraordinarily excellent thinking and reasoning capabilities. Additionally, he possesses remarkable engineering skills making him the team's backup repairman during emergencies. Ray is one of the group's newcomers who did not pilot an Arwing.

On the outside, Ray just looks like an ordinary person who does his job as a member of Star Fox. In the inside however, he is actually a great fighter who surprisingly, utilises tools kept under his jacket as his weapons. For example, he can subdue multiple enemies using a screwdriver alone with ease; fire nails from a handgun-like nail gun and use a hammer to smash things with incredible strength.

Hanamura Namine

An upbeat anthropomorphic deer, she is the McCloud family's nanny. When Marcus became a member of Star Fox, she was invited by Fox and Krystal to join the team as well, an invitation which Hanamura gladly accepted. Hanamura is also an excellent cook like Krystal. She is often called Hana for short and is another one of the team's newcomers who is not a pilot.

Though she appears to be a normal person, she is in truth, a fighter called the "Combat Cook". No one knows about her identity as a fighter except the Star Fox team. Her title, however, had been the talk of Corneria's inhabitants through rumours. As her title suggests, Hana utilises food items as her weapons. She performs techniques like throwing explosive dumplings containing chilli powder, throwing carrots with the toughness of metal etc. Hana even specialises in hand-to-hand combat. Whenever she fights, Hana assumes a serious personality.

ROB 64

The robotic operator of the Star Fox team's mother ship, the Great Fox, it is capable of fully controlling the ship itself. For instance, it networks itself to the ship's main computers to process information. One of ROB's main duties is to send vehicles and items to the members of Star Fox who are in the field. Although a robot, it sometimes utter out sarcastic remarks.

Star Wolf team

The Lylat System's most wanted criminal group, they are the Star Fox team's greatest rivals and at times, their greatest allies. The Star Wolf team has never been captured since their hideout, the Sargasso Space Zone, had been hidden from the Cornerian Army's sight. Because of the group's encounters with Star Fox, Star Wolf holds a grudging respect towards Star Fox.

Members:

Wolf O'Donnell

The leader of the Star Wolf team, his villainy gradually reduced ever since his affiliations with Star Fox. Also, he treated his criminal subordinates as comrades more than underlings and allowed them to address him by his name alone. Wolf tends to have a serious frown on his face as well as a slightly rude attitude. In addition, he is sometimes crude when fighting enemies. Despite this, he can be a good person for he doesn't dare to hurt little children.

Wolf possesses superhuman strength and he utilises this ability to the most when he fights. He even has a reflector and a blaster. Furthermore, his body is so strong that it does not easily falter from gunshot and/or stab wounds. In air combat, Wolf pilots his customised Wolfen, the Red Fang.

Leon Powalski

Team Star Wolf's second member, he has a serious look at all times and is ruder than Wolf. Leon's rough behaviour is betrayed by his liking towards joyous things like parades, festivities etc. His personality is further betrayed by the name of his personal Wolfen, the Rainbow Delta. Leon's weapons consist of a knife and a blaster. He can be quite sadistic when it comes to fighting. At times, when he is really wild during combat, his eyes glow red and have a demonic look. Apart from that, Leon will be granted immense strength and superior agility. Leon has a tendency of laughing maniacally after killing an enemy.

Panther Caroso

The third and last member of the group, Panther is a womanizer and considers himself as a ladies man. He gave up flirting with Krystal since the latter's marriage with Fox. At times, when he is seen flirting with a woman, he is stopped by Leon with a smack in the head, resulting in comical arguments between the two. Though Panther has a criminal status, he shows sympathy to beautiful things especially women whenever unfortunate events befall them.

Panther fights with a sword and a blaster. Lately, he gained the ability to manipulate genetically enhanced roses to attack his opponents. Under his command, the roses can do things like:

becoming gigantic in size and firing explosive seeds from themselves

releasing flammable pollen which are ignited with the snap of his fingers

wrapping Panther's enemies with vines to absorb their energy or

attacking with vines covered with thorns.

Even without using his power, Panther is able to fight with his sword in an amazing speed. When engaging in air combat, he pilots his trusty Wolfen, the Black Rose.

Other Characters:

Katt Monroe

Currently working for an air delivery company, Katt is known to be one of the business's top workers. Despite working for her business, she does find time to help Star Fox in missions. She pilots her trusty starfighter, the Cat's Paw II be it for her work or for missions. When engaging in ground combat, she fights with a blaster. Her blaster is different than the average one for it is equipped with a special attachment that releases a metal chain when the blaster is swung around. Hence, Katt can easily use her blaster for both ranged and melee combat. Katt is now officially Falco's boyfriend.

Lucy Hare

A friend of the Star Fox team who works as an astrophysics teacher in Fichina, she is actually a teacher in Ray's class. She is no longer buck-toothed, making her a flirting target of Panther's.

Amanda

Slippy's fiancée. She is currently working as an engineer of the Cornerian Army enabling her to keep in touch with Slippy more often. Amanda's job normally has her servicing the battleships and aircrafts of the Cornerian Army.

General Peppy Hare

Peppy is the former advisor of Team Star Fox, the current commander of the Cornerian Army and Lucy's father. He is known by the Cornerian Army as a wise person and intelligent person who does not make rash decisions.

General Pepper

The Cornerian Army's former commander. He has retired and is living a normal life as a citizen of Corneria. Despite that, he still keeps in touch with Team Star Fox.

Bill Grey

Fox's long-time friend, he is one of the Cornerian Army's top pilots. At times, he aids the Star Fox team in missions.

Dash Bowman

A pilot of the Cornerian Army who looks up to the Star Fox team. He was formerly the grandson of Star Fox's greatest enemy, Andross. Though he is Andross's grandchild, Dash refused to perform the mistakes his grandfather did and chose to preserve peace in the Lylat System. Like Bill, he occasionally helps Star Fox in missions.

Raiku, Blayz and Freist

Legendary warriors from Cerinia, they were acquaintances of Krystal and helped her defeat many evils in Cerinia. Raiku is a blue fox who is a master swordsman that manipulates wind and electricity with his blades. Blayz, a hot-headed orange male cat, and Freist, a calm blue male wolf, are master elementals skilled in controlling the elements of fire and ice respectively.

It is said that when the planet of Cerinia was destroyed, Raiku, Blayz and Freist's souls wandered the Lylat System for reasons they could not identify. After a long time, they ended up in the planet Corneria and met up with the comatose Marcus, Miyu and Fay respectively. The three warriors realized that they were to inhabit their bodies, granting them the warriors' powers. This was so that Marcus, Miyu and Fay would take the warriors' places in continuing the good fight against evil. Since then, Raiku, Blayz and Freist resided in their respective hosts making them affiliated with the Star Fox team. While the three warriors are inside their hosts, they communicate with them by coming out of their bodies as spirits to talk.


	3. Chapter 1

1

It is a fine morning in the planet of Corneria. The planet's city was filled with Lylatians walking around and performing their everyday activities. Parents were spending time with their children happily. Salary men were walking to their work places, briefcases in hand. The Cornerian Army's base was placed next to the city, ensuring the safety of the city's citizens.

Next to the city were several residential areas filled with two-storey terrace houses. On the outside, these houses appear to be houses of normal citizens. This is true except for one house. This one house which was situated in one of the estates has been well known by almost every citizen in Corneria. The reason for this is that house belongs to the legendary Star Fox team, a group of mercenaries who have defended the Lylat System from many threats.

The Star Fox team's house had a living room with four sofas arranged around a glass table. In front of the sofas was a plasma television set which sat on a cupboard. The house's kitchen and basement was located next to the living room and the stairs were next to the television. Upstairs of the house were ten bedrooms, nine for the Star Fox members and one for guests. Each bedroom had one bed and a bathroom.

In one of the bedrooms, Fox and Krystal McCloud were sleeping together in one bed. Fox hugged Krystal with one arm, an act which symbolized the married couple's everlasting love for each other. While the two of them slept, an alarm clock next to their bed rang. Hearing it, Fox slowly opened his eyes, turned his body to the right and switched off the alarm. He then got up slowly and yawned. Soon after Fox got up, Krystal opened her eyes slowly and looked at him.

"Had a nice sleep, Foxy?" Krystal then said with a smile.

"You bet, Krys," replied a smiling Fox as he looked at Krystal. "It's going to be another peaceful morning, eh?"

"Perhaps," Krystal said while getting up. "Unless we get called by the police or the Cornerian Army to catch another criminal right now,"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if that happens. Anyway, that wouldn't be a problem since we've been helping them all the time," said Fox. "But, you know it'd be cool if something more interesting happened,"

"If you mean something like defending Corneria from another threat, I wouldn't hope for that. I think we've got enough threats to defend the planet from, hon," replied Krystal.

"Of course, Krystal," said Fox with a small laugh. "Who wants Corneria to be in danger? That aside, let's go join the rest of us for breakfast. I'd prefer eating bacon and eggs rather than chase criminals for breakfast,"

"Very funny, Fox," Krystal said with a small laugh. "Well, let's go, then, dear," With those words, Fox and Krystal got off their bed to get ready for another day.

()

"How do you like the trip so far, Chris?" a man was asking his son.

"It's really great, dad! I can't wait to see what's going to happen next!" replied the son, Christopher Hayami, excitedly. Christopher Hayami, a university student who lives in Tokyo, Japan, is having a trip of a lifetime. He and his parents, Tachibana and Kate Hayami, are currently in the control room of a space station. The Hayami family is travelling around space in the station itself which has the special capability of moving around unlike the ordinary space station.

Christopher's trip to space began when he received an invitation from his parents to accompany them on that trip. At first glance, it may seem odd for a university student to follow his parents to the far reaches of space. However, it is not very strange at all since Christopher was invited so that he could have what his parents called an "otherworldly vacation".

"By the way, is it true about what they said?" Christopher asked his parents. "That there is an alternate universe somewhere in the Solar System?"

"Well, we wouldn't know for sure until we travel further into space, Chris," said Kate. "In fact, we're nearing the site of the portal that leads to that universe. The one reported by the astronauts working with us two days ago,"

"It's like what your mother said, Chris. That aside, thanks to our colleagues' discovery, we'll be the first ones to enter that portal," said Tachibana.

"Well, that's interesting," replied Christopher.

"It sure is. Right, Kate?" Tachibana looked at Kate as he finished speaking.

"Of course, and if that universe is habitable, we could find a nice spot to have a date in," replied Kate who held Tachibana's arm lovingly.

"Mum, dad, you wouldn't want to show your affection to each other in front of all the staff working here," said Christopher.

"Oh, of course, of course," Tachibana said with a small laugh. Tachibana added while his wife let go of his arm, "Well, let's hope for a safe trip,"

"Yeah, let's-"

"Mister Tachibana, we're getting dimensional readings from ahead of us," a staff member in the control room who observed the radar interrupted Christopher. "It appears that we're nearing the portal which you have spoken of,"

"What is our ETA at that portal?" Tachibana asked the staff member.

"About half an hour-" As the staff member spoke, he noticed something strange in the radar. He frowned and added, "Wait,"

"Is something the matter?" asked Christopher.

"Well, yes, there seems to be some kind of activity going on at the portal," replied the staff member. "There are an increasing number of energy readings at that portal,"

"So, is our ETA still half an hour?" said Tachibana.

"That's correct, Mister Tachibana. Well, I apologize for delaying about the ETA. I was just concerned about what's happening right now,"

"No worries," Tachibana smiled at the staff member. "Well, let's enter that portal,"

At Tachibana's words, everyone in the control room suddenly felt the space station rumble. "What was that?" asked Kate.

"Mister Tachibana, could you and your family please come and look at the radar?" the staff member said, a tone of worry in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Tachibana said as he, Kate and Christopher walked to the radar.

"I don't know what's going on but, we're being sucked into the portal. We're approaching it fast!" True to the staff member's words, the space station was moving towards the portal as if it was being magnetically pulled towards it. As it neared the portal, the rumblings gradually increased. Worried looks were seen on the faces of staff members.

Soon, the space station entered the portal. The moment it did, Christopher and his family saw on the radar that the station was travelling in a tunnel. The space station was still rumbling as it traveled forward. "Let's hope nothing worse happens," said Tachibana.

Suddenly, everyone in the control room felt the space station shake violently. An alarm in the room then started to blare out loudly. "What's going on?" exclaimed Christopher.

"Mister Tachibana, we have a problem!" said another staff member who monitored the station's condition with a computer terminal. "An explosion has occurred outside the space station! It's caused some serious damage!"

"How is this possible!" said Tachibana in shock.

"I don't know, but, the explosion just occurred for no reason and there are more of them! They're slowly engulfing the space station! This station is slowly being destroyed!" The staff member's words were proven to be correct by more violent shakes felt by everyone. Everyone began to look tense and could not believe what was happening.

"What are we going to do?" Kate asked looking worried.

"We'll have to get out of this ship," said Tachibana. He then exclaimed towards all the staff members, "Everyone, we're going to evacuate out of this station! Head to the escape pods!"

"Dad, what are you saying!" Christopher asked in surprise. "If we use those pods now, we'll get separated! What's more, there's no knowing whether we'll survive even if we escaped in them!"

"There's no time to hesitate!" Tachibana said as the control room's staff ran out of it. "We've come this far so we'll have to take any risks in our journey!" He then placed his hands on Christopher's shoulders and added, "But, no worries, your mother and I promise you that we'll definitely meet again,"

"Your father is right," said Kate. "Trust us," Christopher hesitated for a moment. After thinking for a few seconds, he agreed with his parents' words.

"Alright, but, you and mum better keep your promise!" sated Christopher.

"You got it, Chris," Tachibana replied. "Now, let's hurry!" With those words, Tachibana and his family bolted out of the control room. As everyone in the space station scrambled to the escape pods, the space station continued to be engulfed in explosions. Soon, the station reached a light at the end of the tunnel which enveloped the whole area in an instant.

()

"What a breezy morning isn't it, Krystal?" Fox asked his wife.

"Oh, yes it is, dear. It was a good idea to have our team go for a walk here," replied Krystal.

"Well, it's the perfect time for a walk! And walks are one the best things to do in a morning!" exclaimed Fay, the Star Fox team's cheerful member.

"You can say that again," said Miyu with a smile. The Star Fox team was currently having a walk in a forest next to one of Corneria's residential areas. The members present there were Fox along with Krystal, Falco, Slippy, Miyu, Fay, Marcus, Ray and Hanamura. As they walked, they talked with each other about the peaceful surroundings. At the same time, they admired the beauty of nature around them.

"Aren't the surroundings beautiful?" Krystal said to the team. "It makes me feel as if all our past battles were merely dreams,"

"Yeah, Krys," Fox said as he looked at a tree. He turned his head towards Krystal and said, "But, this forest is not as pretty as you,"

"Aw, you're as sweet as always, hon," Krystal replied as she approached Fox and held his arm. The team chuckled upon seeing Fox and Krystal's affection towards each other.

"Well, speaking of the forest, it appears that we're approaching a bare area without trees," said Ray.

"That's odd," said Hanamura. "Normally, this forest is filled with trees,"

"No need to worry, that won't affect our walk now," stated Falco. He added jokingly, "Unless some invader sent by Andross or something lands there and attacks us,"

"As if," Fox gave a small laugh. "Anyway, let's continue walking forward," The Star Fox team soon reached the area which Ray spoke of. True to Ray's words, there were no trees on it. The team looked at their surroundings as they walked.

"It sure is empty here," said Miyu.

"This place is probably empty because it could be rented for building a cabin or something," said Ray.

"If that's so, they should have put a sign saying "Rented" here," said Marcus.

"Perhaps, son," stated Fox. "Speaking of this place, it would be surprising if something crashed into here from the sky. That would make our walk a little more interesting,"

"Like what exactly?" Falco joked. "An Aparoid or some crazy being from Venom?"

Everyone laughed at Falco's joke. "As if that would happen!" Fox exclaimed. "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle if that happened!" While everyone was talking, Marcus eyed something in the sky. He frowned and started to look curious.

"Hey, guys," Marcus called for everyone's attention. He pointed at what he saw and said, "What is that?" The Star Fox team looked up at the sky. They saw what appeared to be a white speck approaching them at a fast speed. The speck turned out to be a large white egg shaped object flying towards the Star Fox team. To the Star Fox team's shock, the object was going to crash at where they are!

"Everyone, take cover!" Fox exclaimed. His words made the team ran to a safe spot behind some trees. Fortunately, they made it to that spot and witnessed the object crash onto the ground. A cloud of smoke gathered at the crash site. After a few minutes, the smoke cleared revealing the object.

"Looks like your "joke" just turned out to be real," Miyu said to Falco.

"Should we call the Cornerian Army?" asked Fay while looking worried.

"I think we should check out this object first," Fox said. "Come on, team," The Star Fox team walked towards the object. As they got closer to it, they noticed that the object had a glass window which was at the front of it. The team also discovered that there were controls inside the object, the kind similar to those used to pilot an Arwing. Once the team was in front of the object, they saw something which shocked them.

Inside the object was an unconscious teenager who was not a Lylatian. He was a being the Star Fox team had never seen before. This person had black hair and wore a blue jacket with a green shirt underneath it as well as a pair of long brown pants. Most surprisingly, the person had no fur covering his body. In fact, the Star Fox team thought that his hair was the only fur he had left.

This person was Christopher Hayami.


	4. Chapter 2

2

"What in Corneria is this object?" Falco asked. "And just who or what is inside this thing?"

Ray took a close look at Christopher's unconscious body. He observed Christopher with curiosity and his mind reeled with questions about who or what Christopher was. "Judging by his looks, this "person" is definitely not a Lylatian," Ray then said. "However, he does have hair just like us. And his skin is not covered with fur,"

"How are you certain that this is a person we're seeing here, Ray?" said Hanamura. "He clearly looks more like an otherworldly being,"

"In a way, whoever we're seeing here is an otherworldly being. However, at the same time, Ray is correct. I seem to feel that this being is the same as us," stated Krystal.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Falco while frowning.

"Aside from this being, should we call the Cornerian Army?" asked Fay.

"Yeah, we better call them. But, we'll take this being into our house. The object here will be sent to the Cornerian Army to be studied," said Fox.

"I'll call the army, Fox," Slippy said as he took out his cell phone. "But, I don't see any harm in having the being brought to the army,"

"If Krystal is correct about this person being the same as us, we ought to treat him like a normal Lylatian. And we can do that better in our house," replied Fox.

"Fox has a point. Now, we better get to work in getting this person out of this thing," said Ray as he looked for a way to open the object Christopher was in.

"Well, let's do it then," said Miyu as the Star Fox team examined the object further. As they did their work, they hoped that Christopher was not a dangerous being like the ones they have fought in the past.

()

Christopher did not how long he was unconscious. When he opened his eyes, he found himself lying on a bed in a room. Once he woke up, he remembered what happened earlier. The space station he and his parents travelled in was destroyed. The three of them then escaped from it with the station's escape pods and were separated. The next thing Christopher knew, his pod flew towards a planet and soon crashed in the middle of a forest. At that moment, he fell unconscious.

Christopher scanned his surroundings. The room he was in had a table with a chair in front of it. There were two doors in the room which he figured were the way out and the bathroom door respectively. After looking at his surroundings, Christopher got out of his bed, tidied it and walked towards one of the two doors. Opening it, he was now out of the room. In front of his eyes now was an empty space with several other doors on the walls. Seeing the doors Christopher guest in his mind that they led to more rooms.

"Where am I?" Christopher asked himself. As he wondered where he was, he saw a staircase which was not far from his left. "It looks like I'm in someone's house," he added.

As Christopher spoke, he walked towards the staircase. Both sides of the staircase were covered with a wall. Upon reaching it, he saw that the stairs led towards downstairs. He walked down the stairs wondering who could have brought him into the house he was in. Soon, he found himself approaching what appeared to be a living room, the kind which is typically seen in houses from his world. As he was about to reach the living room, he saw something which surprised him a little. He then hid behind one of the walls.

What Christopher saw was none other than Fox McCloud, his family and Hanamura. He eyed the Lylatians from behind the wall while frowning. Who or what are those things, he asked himself. As he watched them, Christopher was surprised that they could talk just like him. Apparently, the McClouds and Hanamura were talking about Christopher.

"Do you think the person we saved came from another universe?" asked Marcus.

"Probably, Marcus," said Fox. "But, there isn't any evidence that he came from a different universe. Besides, the existence of beings from different universes is a myth,"

"That is true," stated Krystal. "However, something seems to tell me that this person definitely came from a different universe,"

"I agree with Krystal," Raiku's spirit emerged out of Marcus and spoke. Christopher was almost taken aback by what he saw. He wondered whether he was seeing a ghost. "In fact, I sensed no aspects of that person which are of Lylatian nature,"

"Since he's not a Lylatian, what is he then?" Hanamura asked.

After hearing the McClouds and Hanamura's talk for some time, Christopher decided to show himself to them. "Excuse me," he said as he stepped out of the stairs. Raiku quickly went back into Marcus's body the moment Christopher appeared. "Were you the ones who brought me here?" Christopher added.

The McClouds and Hanamura became surprised when they saw Christopher. Seeing their expressions of surprise, Christopher said, "Is something the matter?"

"You… You can speak?" Hanamura asked Christopher.

"I wanted to ask the same question," said Christopher. "Anyway, where am I? And who are you all?"

"You're in my family's house," said Fox. He then smiled while saying, "It's a good thing that you're safe. You could've died in that thing you were in earlier,"

"Actually, I was in an escape pod. And I used it to escape death," Hearing Christopher's reply, the McClouds and Hanamura became surprised once more.

"That was an escape pod?" said Marcus. "We have those things here! How could you have one of those?"

"About that…" Christopher thought about his next words. "Oh, that's right. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Christopher Hayami. You all can call me Chris. To tell you the truth, I came from another world,"

"We figured so," said Fox. "Anyway, I'm Fox McCloud," He added while motioning to Krystal, Marcus and Hanamura, "This is my wife, Krystal McCloud, my son, Marcus McCloud and our family nanny, Hanamura Namine,"

"Hello," Marcus said while smiling at Christopher.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Krystal to Christopher.

"Nice to meet you!" Hanamura said to Christopher in an upbeat manner.

"It's good to meet all of you too," replied Christopher. "Well, I should be telling you all about how I actually came here. It might sound a little crazy though…"

"Try us," said Fox. "Let's sit at the sofas here and talk," Everyone took their seats after Fox spoke. Christopher began to explain to the McClouds and Hanamura about he and his parents' trip in space as well as how the three of them escaped their space station which exploded. The McClouds and Hanamura listened carefully to Christopher's words.

"And now I need to find my parents. I hope they're safe," Christopher concluded his explanation.

"Well, since you want to look for your parents, you've come to the right place," stated Fox.

"What do you mean?" Christopher asked with a frown on his face.

"To tell you the truth, Chris, we're no ordinary family," said Fox. "We're members of a well-known group of mercenaries called the Star Fox team,"

"Star Fox team?" Christopher gave Fox and his family a frown.

"We'll explain," said Krystal. Krystal gave Christopher an explanation about the Star Fox team and the various activities they do. She also told Christopher about the Lylat System which the Star Fox team has protected for a long time.

"So, basically, I'm in a universe called the Lylat System which is inhabited by Lylatians and I've just met a popular group of heroes?" Christopher said after listening to Krystal's words.

"That's correct," said Krystal.

"Well…" Christopher smiled before he continued speaking. "…that's amazing. I thought that I and my family would land into a universe inhabited by beings that have similar cultures like humans'. And well, it's true. Here I am. It's fascinating,"

"We are also fascinated by your presence, Chris," said Fox. "By the way, what are humans?"

"You don't know?" asked Christopher. "Well, that's what I am. A human,"

"So, that's what you are? A human?" Marcus asked Christopher.

"What kind of a name is that?" asked Hanamura.

Christopher chuckled at Hanamura's words. "It's okay if you don't know," he then said to Hanamura. "That aside, there's more of you in the Star Fox team right? I'd like to meet them myself,"

"Well, we'd be glad to introduce you to them," Fox smiled. His wife, son and Hanamura also smiled upon hearing Fox's words. "Just so you know, Chris, the other members of my team are in this place called the Cornerian Army HQ. They went to report about your arrival here. We'll take you there to meet them,"

"What's the Cornerian Army HQ?" asked Christopher.

"We'll explain as we go there," Krystal answered Christopher's question. "If you want, we can leave now,"

"Sure, of course," said Christopher. "But, wouldn't the people around here feel odd to see me walking outside with you all?"

"About that Chris, no worries," Fox smiled at Christopher. Fox looked at his family and Hanamura and added, "Isn't that right, guys?"

"That's right, hon," said Krystal. Marcus and Hanamura nodded in approval of Fox's words.

"Well, let's go then," Fox said while everyone got out of their seats. "And before I forget, Chris, welcome to the Lylat System,"

"Thanks," Christopher said with a smile. "I'm looking forward to sightseeing around here,"

"Well, let's have fun together!" said Hanamura cheerfully as everyone went towards the door of the Star Fox team's house. As they walked to the door, Christopher began to think that he would be in one exciting adventure to reunite with his parents.

()

In one part of space in the Lylat System, there exists a group of asteroids called Meteo located next to the planet of Corneria. Within this asteroid belt is a place called the Sargasso Space Zone, home to a network of criminals led by the Star Wolf team, a mercenary group which is rivals with the Star Fox team. For a long time, the two teams have made a peace treaty and hence have not been fighting each other. However, this peace treaty caused the Star Wolf team to feel one thing-Boredom.

Inside the lounge of a space station located in the Sargasso Space Zone, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski and Panther Caroso were seated at a table playing cards. The trio had nothing better to do ever since there are not many more threats endangering the Lylat System. For them, the only things left to do are to play cards, hang out at the space station's bar and carry out illegal activities of minor scale. Such things are quite mundane after some time.

"I win again," said Panther who revealed his hand of cards. "A Royal Flush,"

"Seriously, Panther?" exclaimed Leon. "You've won three times in a row! And all of those wins were earned with a Royal Flush!"

"Perhaps the goddess of luck is smiling at me," replied a smiling Panther.

"Well, screw this," Leon tossed his cards onto the table. "This is boring. I'd rather kill a few insects right now rather than lose at a card game,"

"It's no use complaining," stated Wolf. "We all are bored. But, it's not like we don't have anything to do,"

"Yeah, but, every day we always do the same things," said Leon. "If only something good happened here…"

"Like Falco coming here to fight you?" asked Panther.

"Well, I could wish for that but, we have that stupid peace treaty preventing us from fighting the Star Fox team,"

"I would like to fight them but, a treaty is a treaty," said Wolf.

"Whatever. Let's just leave this place and kill our boredom," said Leon as he stood up.

All of a sudden, a grunt working for the Star Wolf team ran into the lounge calling them. His face looked shocked much to the Star Wolf team's surprise.

"Wolf! You got to come to the hangar! There's something odd going around there!"

"What is it?" Wolf asked the grunt.

"Well, two escape pods entered the hangar. Out of them came out two beings we have never seen before. They claim to have come in peace. Anyway, I told them I would have you all meet them and got some of us to watch over them while they wait for you all,"

Wolf thought for a moment. "I'll be coming. Go back to the hangar," he then said.

The grunt ran out of the lounge. As soon as he left, Panther said to Leon, "Happy now? You've got your good event,"

"I'll only be if there were people to kill," replied Leon.

"Let's talk later. We move now," said Wolf. Hearing this, the Star Wolf team walked to their space station's hangar. As they reached the hangar, the sight of their Wolfens and the grunts' star fighters greeted them. The trio walked to the center of the hangar where a crowd of grunts were surrounding something. As the Star Wolf team approached them, the grunts made way for the trio. Once the team got into the crowd, they saw the escape pods and the beings mentioned to them.

The pods were white and egg shaped with controls inside them. The beings that came out of them had skin and hair but no fur. The first being was a man wearing a lab coat with a shirt and long pants underneath it. The second was a woman who also wore a lab coat except that she had a tank top and cutoffs underneath it.

The beings and the Star Wolf team looked at each other with a mixture of wonder and fascination. There was silence. Then, Panther broke the ice by saying, "What do we have here?"

The man and woman were surprised after hearing the anthropomorphic panther speaking. Despite this, the man calmly asked Wolf, "Are you the leader of this group?"

Everyone who heard the man spoke was surprised. They could not believe that the man and woman could speak their tongue. "Yes, I am the leader," Wolf answered the man. "Who are you?"

The man then replied, "My name is Tachibana Hayami," He motioned to the woman and added, "This is my wife, Kate Hayami. We are researchers from another world,"


	5. Chapter 3

3

The grunts became shocked. They have known about otherworldly beings like the Aparoids and the Anglars. But, to them, seeing Tachibana and Kate took the cake. The Star Wolf team was not as surprised as the grunts. They thought to themselves about what kind of beings Tachibana and Kate were.

"What the h*** are you things?" Leon asked Tachibana and Kate while giving them his usual scowl. "How did you find your way here?"

"It's a bit of a long story," replied Tachibana. "Perhaps, we can go somewhere else where it's easier for me and my wife to explain things to all of you,"

"Actually, pal, I know of something better," Leon took out his knife and pointed it towards Tachibana and his wife as he spoke. Tachibana, Kate, Wolf and Panther were a little surprised after seeing Leon's action. "We don't allow otherworldly beings to come in here. You two should best leave unless you two want me to cut the both of you up,"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kate. "We mean no harm to all of you,"

"You don't have to know," Leon said as he approached Tachibana and Kate. Seeing this, Tachibana brought Kate behind him. "Now get out of here before I slice you to bits-"

"Stop," Wolf spoke to Leon. Hearing this, Leon stopped walking and looked at him. "We're not here to engage in a fight,"

"Why not?" Leon asked. "Look at what otherworldly beings like the Aparoids and Anglars did in the past. They invaded our home making us delay our criminal activities. So, we might as well kill any of those beings that come into our hideout without any remorse and-"

"I'm sorry but, are you saying that you and your friends here are criminals?" Tachibana interrupted Leon.

"I wasn't talking to you, pal," Leon turned his head towards Tachibana while speaking rudely. "Are you going to get out of here or shall I chop you up?"

"Now, now, Leon," Panther stepped forward. "Let's not be hostile towards our guests. I wouldn't want to harm them especially her," Panther gave Kate a suggestive look which made the latter look confused.

"I'm sorry but, what do you mean by that?" Kate asked Panther.

"Well, you see, I don't know what you are but, you are quite a pretty being. And it's my job to ensure that any beautiful things I see remain beautiful-" Hearing Panther's words, Leon smacked the former's head with one hand much to everyone's surprise.

"I appreciate you being concerned for our guests. But, don't try to act nice here. You just want to have your way with that being, stupid!" Leon then exclaimed.

"You really think so? And by the way, I am not an idiot!" Leon and Panther started to engage in a comical argument about Panther's approach towards Kate. Everyone except Wolf who saw the duo's argument started to sweatdrop. Wolf just gave a sigh.

"Enough!" Wolf then shouted. Leon and Panther stopped arguing the moment Wolf did so. "You two," Wolf added as he looked at the duo. "Our guests have done nothing to us. I suggest that the both of you behave well towards them," As Wolf spoke, he shifted his gaze towards Tachibana and Kate. Leon kept his knife at that moment.

"And about the both of you," Wolf then said to Tachibana and Kate. "I am willing to listen to your story about how you two came here. But, before that I and my accomplices here will bring you to a better place to explain things to us as you have wanted,"

"Before you all take me and my wife there, let me ask-What will you plan to do to us once we tell you everything?" Tachibana said to Wolf. "You all are criminals. Because of that, I don't think that you're going to treat us well once we tell you our story,"

"I do not expect you and your wife to trust me and my group," Wolf replied. "However, if the two of you were to do anything that is meant to jeopardize my group, I and my group will be your enemies,"

"Are you threatening us?" Kate asked.

"That is for you to decide," said Wolf. Tachibana thought for a moment after hearing Wolf's words. He was worried about the fact that he and his wife are being with a group of criminals. However, he felt that both of them will have to do so if they are going to stay alive in the world they have gotten themselves into and find their son, Christopher.

"Alright," Tachibana said to Wolf. "Take us to that place. I'll tell all of you my story under one condition-That you all do not harm me and my wife. After all, we do not intend on harming any one of you,"

"Agreed," said Wolf. "Now, you and your wife may follow me and my accomplices now," With those words, Wolf, Leon and Panther led Tachibana and his wife towards another place. Tachibana and Kate hoped in their hearts that the worse would not happen to them as well as to Christopher.

()

Back at Corneria, the McClouds along with Hanamura and Christopher were walking at the planet's city. The group was heading towards the Cornerian Army's base. As they walked, the city's citizens eyed Christopher with wonder.

"This city's quite awesome," Chris commented as he looked around his surroundings in awe. "There're things here which can't be found in my planet. Hovering cars, robots that clean up the streets…"

"You look as if you're hypnotized by all the amazing things you're seeing right now, Chris," said Fox. Everyone chuckled upon hearing his words.

"Well, I am really amazed about all the things around here," stated Christopher. "You see in my world, beings like Lylatians are only known in works of fiction. For me to actually see them in reality right now, it's like I've stepped into a fictional world come to life,"

"Or a fairy tale come true," Marcus said. Everyone chuckled again as they heard Marcus's words.

"Very funny, Marcus," said Krystal. "That aside, Chris, the Cornerian Army HQ is in front of us now," Christopher began to look at the large building of the Cornerian Army HQ which is just a short distance away from him and his company. He became amazed at the sheer size of the building itself.

"The building is bigger than I thought," Christopher stated. "It must be housing tons of advanced technologies not available in my world,"

"Well, wait until you see them yourself, Chris," said Fox. "You'll definitely like them,"

"The rest of the team is in Peppy's office. They should be waiting for us there," said Hanamura as everyone was nearing the Cornerian Army HQ.

"Who's Peppy?" Christopher asked.

"He's the commander of the Cornerian Army and our team's former advisor," Fox answered Christopher. "Well, you'll get to know more about him soon as we'll be heading to his office now," As Fox spoke, the group was entering into the Cornerian Army HQ.

"Okay, let's go," By the time Chris had finished speaking, everyone had gone into the Cornerian Army HQ.

Inside an office of the Cornerian Army HQ, a group of people were standing in front of a table. These people were none other than the other members of the Star Fox team. Seated at the table was Peppy Hare, commander of the Cornerian Army. The group was waiting for the McClouds, Hanamura and Christopher to come to Peppy's office. While everyone waited, they talked about Christopher.

"You know I wonder if that being we found earlier can talk," Falco said to everyone in the room.

"I'm guessing he would be able to," said Miyu. "If Ray's correct in thinking that it was a "person", then it can,"

"Speaking of it, there are two things regarding it which I'm thinking about," stated Ray. "If that being is not a Lylatian, what is it called then? On top of that, how can it be an escape pod which is only available in the Lylat System?"

"Only way to find out is to ask that being," said Falco. "If he can talk that is,"

"Well, let us pray that this being is of no harm to the Lylat System," said Peppy. "I don't mean to be doubtful of it but that is a fact," Just as Peppy finished talking, a few knocks were heard on his office door. Everyone in the office looked at the door upon hearing the knocks.

"Looks like they're here," said Falco.

"They are indeed," said Peppy. He then said while looking at the door, "Come in," The door was then opened by Christopher who was accompanied by the McClouds and Hanamura who were behind him. Upon seeing the rest of the Star Fox team and Peppy, Christopher stopped in his tracks and looked at them. Peppy and the team's other members in turn, looked at Christopher. Both sides were staring at each other with a slight hint of surprise in their faces. There was a moment of silence. After a few seconds, Christopher decided to break the silence. He stepped forward, cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Hello," Christopher's first word made Peppy and the Star Fox team's other members even more surprised. "I know that my appearance here is shocking to all of you. But, there's no need to worry. I don't mean any harm to you all. That aside, you guys must be the remaining members of the Star Fox team,"

Christopher turned his attention to Peppy as he spoke. "And you must be General Peppy. Fox told me a little about you, sir," He then looked at Peppy and the Star Fox team's other members and added, "It's an honor to meet all of you,"

"You… You really can talk!" Slippy said to Christopher.

"My family and Hanamura were surprised too," said Fox. "Aside from him being able to talk, he is called a human,"

"What in Lylat is a human?" Falco spoke.

"I'll explain," said Christopher. "Oh, but, before I forget, my name's Christopher Hayami. Chris for short,"

"Ah, we forgot about introductions," said Peppy. "Forgive our manners. Firstly, this is Falco Lombardi…"

"Heya,"

"…Slippy Toad…"

"Hi, Chris,"

"…Miyu…"

"Hello there," Miyu gave Christopher a wink while she spoke.

"…Ray Blackfur…"

"Greetings,"

"…and Fay,"

"Nice to meet you, Chris!" Fay said cheerfully.

"And I am the commander of the Cornerian Army, General Peppy Hare. You can call me Peppy," Peppy closed the introduction session.

"You all have good names," Christopher commented. "Same goes for Fox and his family as well as Hanamura here,"

"Aw, thank you, Chris!" Fay said while pretending to be flattered. She then added in her usual cheerful manner, "By the way, Chris, it's amazing that you can speak! Could you be similar to us Lylatians?"

"Maybe," replied Christopher. "Anyway, I'll explain how I got into this planet now. Just so you all know, I've already did that to Fox and his family as well as Hanamura,"

"Do tell us," said Peppy. "We would like to hear your story," Hearing this, Christopher explained about the expedition undertaken by him and his family in space and how they escaped the space station they were in. He then concluded his speech by giving an explanation about what a human is and his need to find his parents.

"You have gone through quite an interesting turn of events," said Peppy when Christopher finished speaking. "Given your current situation, we will assist you in finding your parents. But, before that we should make your presence known to Corneria. That way the people of Corneria will not be alarmed every time they see you,"

"You all would really help me, a being which is unknown in your eyes, just like that? Without even a single bit of doubt?" said Christopher while looking surprised.

"You bet, Chris," said Falco. "Besides, with you around things would start to get interesting in Corneria and the rest of the Lylat System,"

"You can count on us, Chris!" said Slippy.

"We know that you bring no harm to us, Chris," said Krystal. "I can sense that,"

"I agree with Krystal. Besides, the way you've been talking to us all this while, we don't see any reason to doubt you," said Miyu.

"Precisely," said Ray.

Christopher looked at every member of the Star Fox team and Peppy still looking surprised. Everyone was smiling at him and Christopher felt that his new friends were a trustworthy group that can be relied upon.

"Thank you very much all of you," Christopher then said while bowing down. As soon as he raised his head back up he added, "So, how exactly are we going to make my presence known in this planet?"

"I will send a broadcast throughout the whole of Corneria regarding your presence. If you do not mind, I would require a picture of you for me to be able to make the broadcast. Also, regarding the search for your parents, I will need a picture of them too as I'll ask people to help look for them in the broadcast," Peppy replied.

"That'll be fine. I got a family photograph in my wallet," Christopher took out a wallet from his pocket as he spoke. He then took the photograph out of it and walked towards Peppy.

"Here you go, Peppy," said Christopher as he handed Peppy the photograph.

"Thank you, Chris," said Peppy while taking the photograph.

"Well, everyone, let's work together in finding my parents. Also…" Christopher smiled while adding, "…it's very nice to meet all of you,"

"It's nice to meet you too!" Fay exclaimed cheerfully.

"Okay, then. What shall we do now?" said Falco. "Since we just got to know Chris here, we can't just let him stand her with us doing nothing,"

"Of course," said Miyu. "I say we all go somewhere while Peppy makes the broadcast,"

"What do you think, Chris? Perhaps you are up for a tour around Corneria?" said Fox. Hearing Fox's words, Christopher smiled again.

"Let's go,"


	6. Chapter 4

4

All was quiet in the lounge of the Star Wolf team's hideout. Christopher's parents, Tachibana and Kate as well as the Star Wolf team were sitting on sofas in the lounge with both sides facing each other. Tachibana and Kate had just finished explaining to the Star Wolf team about how they arrived at the latter's hideout and about finding Christopher. Currently, both sides are looking at each other thinking of their next words. After a moment of silence, Wolf started to speak.

"That is quite an interesting story you and your wife are telling us, Tachibana. Aside from your story, I would like to know one thing-What is your kind called?"

"My wife and I are beings called humans. And if any of you want to know what a human is it's simple. We're just beings that look and talk like all of you except that we are not talking animals like you all" Tachibana said to the Star Wolf team.

"We're called Lylatians not animals, scum," Leon spoke rudely to Tachibana.

"What's a Lylatian?" asked Kate.

"I will explain that since your husband has told me and my team about both you and his kind," Wolf leaned forward a little after he spoke. "Listen carefully,"

"We're listening," said Tachibana. Wolf started to explain to Tachibana and Kate about the Lylat System and it's inhabitants. Wolf also gave details about his group, the Star Wolf team. As Wolf spoke, Tachibana and Kate listened to his words intently.

"This is very interesting," Tachibana said after Wolf finished talking. "My family and I have never expected that there would be a universe with beings that are similar to humans in it. In fact, based on what you are telling me, Wolf, humans and Lylatians could be the same,"

"What nonsense are you talking about?" asked Leon. He then added crudely, "There's no way we are the same as trash like you and your wife,"

"Leon, you don't have to be so rude," Kate said in a polite tone. "My husband was only giving his comments about both our kinds,"

"You trying to straighten me out?" Leon stared menacingly into Kate's eyes. "You got some nerve doing that," Leon slowly walked towards Kate as he continued speaking. "How about I straighten YOU out first?"

"That's enough, Leon," Wolf's words made Leon stop in his tracks. "Had I not mentioned that our guests here do not impose any harm to us?"

"So what if you said that, Wolf?" Leon gave a rude reply. "Had I not said that otherworldly beings have disrupted our everyday routine in the past? Also, Wolf, I don't know what is up with you right now. You're being too kind to these humans. We should just waste them just as how we have done to otherworldly beings in the past!"

"I am only treating our guests well all so that we can avoid further complications," Wolf replied. "If we kill them, someone's going to find their bodies and we'll end up being chased by the Cornerian Army over a trivial matter like that," Wolf then added in a more serious tone, "Is that what you want, Leon?"

"It's just as Wolf says," said Panther. "Besides, Leon, you are only talking like this only because you want to kill your boredom of having to do the same routine every day, correct?"

"So what if I am!?" Leon raised his voice. "Right now my knife is itching for some blood! So, let's just butcher up our human "friends" here and-!"

"Quiet down!" Tachibana exclaimed. The Star Wolf team became silent upon hearing him. Tachibana looked at Leon and said, "Listen, Leon, I do not know what your problem is right now. However, I can see that you're a person who is obsessed with fighting. Let's make a deal. To begin with, I am skilled in martial arts. You can fight me at any time you desire. You can go all out whenever we fight. You can show no mercy. All this under one condition,"

Kate looked at her husband the moment he made the proposal. She was surprised by her husband's words but hid her reaction with a calm look. Leon looked at Tachibana while Wolf and Panther looked at Leon and shifted their gazes back at Tachibana and Kate. Soon, Leon walked towards Tachibana and said, "What's the condition?"

Tachibana leaned forward and replied with a serious tone, "That you and your friends do not harm my wife. I will kill any one of you who dares to lay a single finger on my wife," The Star Wolf team had a look of surprise on their faces. They never thought that Tachibana had the guts to say such a thing to them. Normally, the team would get rough on anyone who said such a thing to them. However, for an unknown reason, they did not feel like getting rough on Tachibana. The way Tachibana spoke, they thought, made them want to treat him like a rival and at the same time respect him.

After a moment of silence, Leon had a crude smile on his face. He then chuckled and soon burst into a maniacal laughter. Once he finished laughing, he then brought his face close to Tachibana's and said with a wicked smile, "You are quite an interesting individual aren't you? You've got the nerve to say a thing like that to the Star Wolf team. Fine then, I'll accept your deal. But, let me give you a warning-I don't follow rules when fighting. So, you better not regret making this deal," Leon brought his face away from Tachibana's as he finished speaking.

"That's fine by me," Tachibana stated.

"Well I'm out of here then," Leon walked to the lounge's entrance as he spoke. "You better get ready to be wasted, Tachibana," Everyone looked at Leon who had a crude grin on his face as he left the lounge. Once he left, Tachibana and Kate and the Star Wolf team turned their attention away from Leon.

"Is he always like this?" Kate asked Wolf and Panther.

"Oh, yes he is. But, don't mind him. If he does anything to you, I'll protect you," Panther gave Kate a suggestive look while speaking to her.

"Cut the nonsense, Panther. Unless you want to get killed by Tachibana," said Wolf.

"I was only being nice to our guest," replied Panther.

"Aside from this, how are we to reunite with my son right now?" Tachibana asked.

"Regarding that, there is a group of mercenaries whom we can go to for assistance in looking for him," Wolf answered. "However, it would not be easy to get to them as they are living in a city. If we just go into the city like normal citizens, we would attract unwanted attention,"

"Who is this mercenary group anyway?" said Kate. Wolf kept quiet for a few seconds. He then leaned forward slowly and replied to Kate's question.

"The Star Fox team,"

()

The Star Fox team along with Christopher is currently walking in Corneria's city. Earlier, the team had given Christopher a tour of the Cornerian Army HQ and the team's mother ship, the Great Fox. Christopher was even introduced to R.O.B, Amanda, Bill, Dash and the Arwings used by the Star Fox team in missions.

Right now, Christopher and the team are supposed to meet Falco's girlfriend, Katt Monroe at a café. The team had contacted Katt about Christopher and planned to introduce him to her. As the group walked, everyone chatted with each other.

"How did you like the tour earlier Chris?" Fox asked.

"It was great. I must say that your team's mother ship and Arwings are very impressive. Those kinds of aircraft could never exist in my world!" Christopher answered.

"Really? Perhaps you can tell us how advanced your world's technology is?" said Ray.

"Well, in my world it's more or less the same as Corneria's except that they don't have things like the hovering cars, advanced robots etc. etc…" Christopher replied.

"So the cars in your world run on wheels?" asked Hanamura.

"That's right," said Christopher. "I don't mean to brag but just because they can't hover in the air it doesn't mean that they are slower compared to the cars here. They can run as fast as the ones here too,"

"If your place really doesn't have the same level of technology as Corneria, it must mean that the people in your world have to work real hard," said Fay.

"Well yeah. But, of course they don't just use their hands. It would be tiring to do so. So, they rely on machines to help them," replied Christopher.

After some time of talking about Christopher's world, he then asked the Star Fox team, "By the way, do you mind if I ask-Are there any other friends of yours whom I have not known yet?"

"Well there actually are two more," said Fox. "One is General Pepper or Pepper for short, the former commander of the Cornerian Army. The other is Lucy Hare who works as an astrophysics teacher in Fichina, one of the Lylat System's planets,"

"Lucy Hare? I suppose she's General Peppy's daughter?" said Christopher.

"That's right. I used to be one of her students before I joined the team," stated Ray.

"Wow, she must be proud to have her father hold such a position," replied Christopher.

"Oh yes she is. And so do everyone else who knows him us included," said Fox.

"Speaking of General Peppy, how soon before he announces my presence here?" Christopher asked the Star Fox team.

"He's already started doing so," Krystal answered Christopher. She then pointed to a large television screen placed on a building, "The announcement is currently being shown in this screen which is located everywhere in this city. Oh, it appears that we've reached the café,"

"Great, I'm hungry for lunch. And thanks for the information earlier, Krystal," said Christopher.

"You're welcome, Chris. And I see that Katt is seated at a table next to the café's window," said Krystal.

"Let's go in then," stated Falco. The café in which Christopher and the Star Fox team entered had many tables each lined with a white tablecloth and having cutlery on them. A large glass window was at the front of the café. At one end of the café was a counter where the cashier stood at. The café also had a restroom at the back of it. Also at the back of the café was the kitchen where the food was cooked. Right now, plenty of people were seated inside their café, most of them eyeing Christopher curiously.

As soon as Christopher and the Star Fox team went to Katt's table, both sides greeted each other and Christopher was introduced to Katt. Christopher and the team then took their seats with Falco sitting next to Katt. While everyone took their seats, a waiter brought them menus. "It's a pleasure to meet a being who can talk just like us, Christopher," said Katt as everyone took their own menu.

"It's also nice to meet you too, Katt," Christopher replied. "But, I must say it's odd for a cat to have a bird as her boyfriend…"

"What do you mean odd? It's normal here. There're dogs that date cats and cats that date mice etc. etc…" stated Falco.

"Besides, Katt doesn't mind eating Falco anytime. If you know what I mean…" Miyu stated flirtatiously.

"Do you have to say that out loud!?" Falco exclaimed in embarrassment. Everyone save Falco laughed. Falco just made a slight frown on his face while scratching his forehead a little with one finger.

"No need to be shy, Falco. Anyway, let's not embarrass him any further shall we?" said Fox.

"Well said, Fox," said Falco. "Let's order our food," Soon, everyone made their orders and then waited for them to come. While waiting for them, Katt was given an explanation about Christopher's arrival at Corneria and the search for his parents.

"All of this sounds very interesting," Katt commented after hearing everything about Christopher. "I never thought these "humans" whom could talk like Lylatians existed,"

"We never thought so too until Christopher told us," said Slippy.

"Well, you could say that a human is in a way similar to a Lylatian minus the animal-like features Lylatians possess," Christopher said to Katt.

"Regarding humans, am I correct in saying that humans have small follicles of hair all over their bodies in place of fur?" Ray said to Christopher.

"That's absolutely correct. How did you guess?" replied Christopher who looked slightly amazed.

"I guessed so because just as how Lylatians have fur which helps to keep them warm, humans should also have something close to it that serves the same function. Therefore, I think that hair which is closest to looking the same as fur would be what that something is,"

"Ray, you're so smart!" Fay praised Ray.

"Oh, there's no need to praise me," Ray smiled.

"But, you really do sound smart, Ray. No wonder you were hired to join the Star Fox team!" Christopher stated in amazement.

"Thank you, Chris," Ray smiled again.

"Well aside from talking about humans let's order our food. I'm dying to eat-" As Falco spoke, a gunshot was heard inside the café. Everyone except Christopher and his company panicked. Three male wolves with grey fur wearing black jackets and green long pants were seen at the café's entrance. One of them was pointing a blaster which he just fired towards the ceiling.

"All of you kneel down on the ground now!" the wolf shouted in a menacing tone. Everyone in the cafe did as he ordered. While everyone kneeled on the ground, Christopher and the Star Fox team were eyeing the wolves cautiously. Fox held onto his blaster which was hidden behind him.

"Robbers at this time of hour!?" Slippy whispered to his teammates in a shocked tone.

"Oh, this is just great. Let's hope they don't kill anyone here," Falco whispered in a dissatisfied tone.

Once everyone had kneeled, the wolf exclaimed, "Now then, don't you all dare to do anything funny while we take all your valuables because anyone who does so will get wasted by me and my pals!"


	7. Chapter 5

5

The robbers moved around the café taking valuables from the customers. Everyone in there except the robbers, Star Fox team and Christopher were scared. Children were hugging their parents out of fear. A few of them were about to burst into tears. As the robbers did their jobs, Christopher and the Star Fox team continued to watch them.

In the middle of the tense situation, one of the café's customers, a brown dog, quickly took out a cell phone and dialed a number. As he was about to place the phone at his ear, the wolf who fired a shot in the ceiling noticed him.

""Hey you!" the wolf shouted at the customer causing the latter to drop his phone on the floor out of panic. The wolf's partners in crime paused in their tracks and looked at the brown dog.

"You trying to call the cops!?" the wolf exclaimed as he advanced menacingly towards the brown dog. "Don't think you can save you're a** that way!" With those words, the wolf struck the brown dog's head with his blaster. The brown dog fell onto the ground and the other customers became horrified. Christopher and the Star Fox team only felt shocked. At that moment, Fox signaled for his teammates to ready their blasters in case they had to engage in a fight.

"Still want to call the cops now!?" the wolf asked the brown dog who got up from the ground menacingly. He then took out a knife and added, "Then get some of this!" Much to the café's customers' horror, the wolf attempted to plunge the knife into the brown dog. Seeing this, Christopher stood up much to the shock of the Star Fox team.

"Wait!" Christopher shouted at the wolf. The wolf stopped moving. He and his partners started to look at Christopher.

"What do you want, huh!?" the wolf exclaimed while pointing his blaster at Christopher. "You want to die too!?"

"Calm down," said Christopher while raising his palms up. All of the café's customers started to look at him with surprised faces. "You don't have to hurt anyone in here. Just take what you want and leave in whatever way which pleases you and your buddies,"

"Oh, yeah? Then, give us some money then, whoever you are," said the wolf's first partner in a threatening tone.

"Yeah, pal. Give us some money," said the wolf's second partner menacingly.

"Actually, I have something better than money," Saying this, Christopher took out his wallet. From out of it, he took out a Yen note and held it up. Christopher then kept his wallet as the robbers began to eye the note.

"What the h*** is that?" the wolf asked. "You offering us a piece of paper in place of money?"

"It's not just a piece of paper," replied Christopher. "First and foremost, this is a form of currency which you will never find in this world. You could say that it's a rare treasure of sorts. You take this piece of currency, sell it and you and your partners could get extremely rich,"

"You expect us to believe that bulls***!?" said the wolf's first partner angrily. "You continue with this trick of yours and we'll blow your brains out!" The wolf's partners started to whip out their blasters and aim them at Christopher.

"That's what you say. I'm sure that deep down in all of your hearts you'd want to get a fat load of dough without having to rob so many places right? Well, this is your chance. Take this currency and you'll fulfill it. What have you all got to lose?"

Silence filled the café. The robbers and Christopher stared at each other. Everyone watching them was filled with surprise. "You all have nothing to say?" Christopher spoke to the robbers again. "Well, I guess you don't want this currency then," Christopher proceeded to keep the note in his pocket.

"Hold it," the wolf said. He kept his knife and then added, "I'll take it,"

"What!?" shouted the wolf's first partner. "This weird being could be tricking us! Let's just kill him!"

"Shut it," the wolf spoke to his first partner. He then said to both of his partners, "Let's just take his offer. I like it,"

"You may have this currency under one condition-Once you take it, you and your partners are to leave this place," Christopher said to the wolf.

"Fine by me," the wolf replied with a crude smile. "Now come here like a good boy and give it to me,"

"That's what I plan to do," Saying this, Christopher walked towards the wolf, the Yen note still in his hand. The Star Fox team and the café's customers could not believe what they were seeing. They were surprised by the fact that Christopher had the guts to face the robbers.

"What's Chris doing!?" Falco whispered to his teammates in an alarmed tone. "He's going to get killed!"

"I don't know, Falco. But, Christopher seems to have a plan here. We'll step in when the situation calls for us to do so," whispered Fox.

"If we were to open fire, we ought not to kill the robbers. I wouldn't want blood to be spilled in here," Marcus added to the team's discussion.

"I agree. That aside, let's hope that nothing worse happens now," stated Krystal.

Everyone looked at Christopher and the robbers with tense looks on their faces. As Christopher came closer to the wolf, he observed his surroundings. The wolf's partners were still aiming their blasters at him. Additionally, the wolf was even pointing his blaster towards Christopher. Once Christopher reached the wolf, the wolf brought his free hand forward.

"Give that piece of currency to me now, kid," the wolf said to Christopher.

"Of course," Christopher smiled as he handed to the wolf the note. Once the wolf took it, Christopher then added, "It's your luck day my friend. But, I wonder if the same should be said for your partners here?"

The wolf became confused over Christopher's words. "What are you talking about?" he then asked.

"This," All of a sudden, Christopher took the wolf's blaster out of his hand. Before the wolf and his partners could react, Christopher quickly fired one shot each towards the wolf's partners' blasters. Their blasters then exploded, injuring their hands. The wolf's partners then fell onto the ground and howled in pain. After dealing with the wolf's partners, Christopher pointed the blaster directly at the wolf's face. Everyone in the café became shocked over Christopher's actions.

"What the h***?" the wolf stated in anger. "You tricked me!"

"That's what happens when you let your desire for money take over your rational thinking," Christopher said in a serious tone. "Your partners can't do anything to help you now. Give it up,"

"You son of a…" The wolf crushed the note in his hand with anger. "You don't f*** with me!" Saying this, he knocked the blaster out of Christopher's hand. Soon, the wolf took out his knife again and swung it towards Christopher.

"DIE!" Seeing the knife, Christopher grabbed it by the blade and much to the wolf and everyone else in the café's surprise, Christopher just snapped the blade off effortlessly. The wolf had a stunned look on his face and retreated a slight distance away from Christopher.

"Sorry, but I can't let you and your partners harm all the innocent people in this café," Christopher said to the wolf. Hearing those words, the wolf became enraged further.

"YOU WANNA DIE, YOU SCUM!?" The wolf took a knife from a nearby table and then charged towards Christopher. "I'LL SEND YOU TO H*** RIGHT NOW!"

Before the wolf could slash Christopher with the knife, Christopher gave the former an uppercut which connected to the wolf's chin. The wolf soon flew into the air and crashed into the ground. Within a few seconds, the wolf blacked out. Everyone in the café looked at Christopher with a mixture of surprise and awe.

Christopher blinked twice after he had knocked out the wolf. He then looked at his fist and commented, "Well, I never thought my punch would be that strong,"

Soon, everyone in the café clapped their hands and cheered. The Star Fox team quickly secured the robbers and brought them out of the café. The team's act proved to be convenient as the police had actually been waiting outside to take action. While the police handled the robbers, the café's customers approached Christopher one by one to praise him for his bravery.

"Way to go, son!" one of the customers, a middle aged dog said to Christopher. "You sure took care of those goons easily!"

"Thanks for saving my life earlier. I don't know who or what you are but I'm really grateful!" said the brown dog from earlier to Christopher.

"You're welcome, sir," was Christopher's reply.

"Hey, Chris!" Falco hollered in a slightly excited tone from the café's doorstep. "You better come out here! We told them about everything that you did and now the cops want to give you their thanks for handling the robbers,"

"Alright, I'm coming," Christopher started to move out of the café. The moment he stepped outdoors, he saw an orange female reporter vixen and her male grey furred cameraman bear who was recording everything that's going on. Christopher also saw the Star Fox team conversing with a slightly plump bulldog wearing a police uniform. Seeing them, he started to walk towards them.

The moment Christopher arrived at the Star Fox team's spot, the bulldog's attention was shifted towards him. "You the guy who stopped those robbers?" the bulldog then asked Christopher.

"Yes, I am the one," replied Christopher. "Would you be the one leading the police here?"

The bulldog became slightly surprised at Christopher's words. "You really are able to talk like us Lylatians. The Star Fox team here was just telling me everything about you. By the way, I'm Sergeant Blake. Call me Blake," Blake held out his hand towards Christopher for a handshake.

"I'm Christopher and it's a pleasure to meet you, Blake," Christopher shook the sergeant's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too, son," said Blake. "My men and I saw what you did in the cafe earlier. You were quite brave to stand against them. For that, we would like to thank you for contributing to the police force,"

""You're very welcome," Christopher nodded.

"Chris, you were awesome!" Fox stated in excitement. "Where'd you learn how to fight? You never told us you packed quite a punch!"

"Yeah, Chris! You also handled those robbers super fast!" said Slippy.

"Well, my father taught me martial arts since I was a kid," said Christopher. "And by martial arts it obviously doesn't just mean punching and kicking stuff alone. He also taught me advanced things like analyzing combat situations, breaking weapons etc. etc…"

"Wow, your father must be very skilled in martial arts," Marcus stated.

"I don't mean to brag but he is," said Christopher.

"Aside from martial arts, Chris, looks like you got the media's attention. That reporter over there is heading towards you," Katt's words were proven to be true as the female reporter and her cameraman whom Christopher saw earlier were walking quickly towards the Star Fox team. Upon reaching them, the cameraman pointed his camera towards them and the reporter began an interview with the team.

"It's so great to see the Star Fox team keeping the peace of Corneria once again! Could you please tell us how you all stopped the robbers in the café?" the reporter said to the Star Fox team.

"Actually, we weren't really the ones who stopped them. We only brought them out of the café to be arrested by the cops here," Fox's words surprised the reporter.

"Oh, then who stopped the robbers?" the reporter asked.

"He's the one who did," Fox pointed to Christopher. The camera was shifted towards Christopher. The reporter and cameraman became slightly surprised upon setting their eyes on Christopher.

"And who would you be, Mister…?"

"Christopher. Just Chris will be fine," Christopher replied to the reporter's words. The reporter and her cameraman became even more surprised after hearing Christopher speak.

"You don't seem to be a Lylatian. How can you speak?" the reporter asked Christopher.

"I can understand your surprise but, I'll be explaining everything about myself and how I stopped the robbers now. It goes like this," Christopher explained about his arrival in Corneria, his own kind, his need to search for his parents as well as how he stopped the robbers in the cafe. The reporter and her cameraman listened intently to Christopher's words.

"And that's it. It's a pretty wild story but it's the truth," Christopher concluded his explanation. The reporter and cameraman were silent and at the time surprised. Soon, the reporter's expression of surprise turned into one of excitement.

"That's… That's amazing! This is a wonderful scoop you've given right now! I'll tell you what-Here's my card," The reporter took out a card from a handbag she was carrying and gave it to Christopher as she spoke. "Do come to the news studio so that we can have an interview with you regarding your kind. Just give us a call when you're free and we'll gladly arrange everything!"

"Uh, sure, thanks, Miss um…"

"…Angelina. Call me Angie. And this is my cameraman, Barry,"

"Pleased to meet a being from a different universe," Barry, the cameraman, said to Christopher with a smile.

"It's good to meet you too," replied Christopher.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'd like to talk to you and the Star Fox team more but I got to leave. Can't delay my work any longer because of a great discovery. I'll see you all then!" Angelina along with Barry bid the Star Fox team and Christopher goodbye as they walked away.

"See you, Angie," said Christopher.

As Angelina and Barry left, Christopher said to the Star Fox team and Sergeant Blake, "They sure were friendly weren't they?"

"Well, I'm not sure whether they're genuinely friendly or they're just acting so to get tons of money from interviewing you," stated Miyu.

"Aw, don't be so doubtful about those two!" Fay exclaimed cheerfully. "At least Christopher met a few new people!"

"In a way that's true," stated Falco. "By the way we haven't eaten lunch yet. Let's go grab some grub before we collapse or something,"

"Yes we ought to," said Ray.

"How about Krystal and I cook? I'd gladly have Christopher taste our cooking!" Hanamura said in an upbeat manner.

"Sounds good," said Christopher with a smile. "What do you all say?"

The Star Fox team smiled and nodded in agreement. "Why not?" Fox then said. "I don't mind eating my wife's cooking especially after saving the day. Right?" Fox put his arm around Krystal lovingly.

Krystal chuckled and said, "Of course, hon. Let's go back to our house now shall we?" Christopher and the Star Fox team bid Sergeant Blake goodbye and began to walk to the team's home. As everyone walked, they chatted with each other happily as they were in a good mood due to them saving the café from the robbers.

()

"Are you sure that's your son?" Wolf was asking Tachibana and Kate a question. The three of them along with Leon and Panther had just finished watching Angelina's interview with Christopher in a television in the lounge of the Star Wolf team's hideout. Tachibana and Kate were surprised at what they had watched.

"Yes, there's no mistaking it. That was indeed our son Christopher," Tachibana replied.

"Who were those people Christopher was standing with?" Kate asked.

"Why those people are the Star Fox team. The ones we have told you and your husband about earlier," said Panther.

"That's the Star Fox team?" said Tachibana. "In that case, since they know you and your friends, Wolf, let's contact them. They can come here to pick me and my wife up,"

"Why don't we go to them instead? I hate staying here without anything interesting to do," Leon stated.

"It's better for them to come here, Leon. Remember, if we go to them we could cause nothing but trouble," said Wolf. Wolf took out a communicator from his pocket and added, "I'm going to contact the Star Fox team now,"

"Thank you, Wolf. Your help is much appreciated," said Kate.

"Whatever. I'm only doing this to avoid complications for my team," said Wolf while holding the communicator to his mouth. All of a sudden, an alarm in the lounge rang causing everyone to be surprised. Seeing the current situation, Wolf sighed and switched off his communicator.

"What's happening!?" Tachibana exclaimed.

"Wolf!" A Star Wolf grunt ran into the lounge and a look of panic was seen on his face. "Come quick! We're in deep trouble!"

"What's going on?" Wolf asked tensely.

"We're under attack! Three people just flew aircrafts into our hangar. The moment they got out of them they started attacking everything and everyone in their way!" As the grunt spoke, he along with the Star Wolf team, Tachibana and Kate heard an explosion outside the lounge.

"Dammit! They're coming!" said the grunt.

"Lock the door. Alert the others to come here and aid us," Wolf ordered the grunt. The grunt proceeded to do as Wolf instructed. As he did so, Wolf, Leon and Panther readied their blasters and stood a short distance away from the door. The grunt who also readied his blaster soon joined the trio after doing his job. Tachibana and Kate stood behind the Star Wolf team and the grunt.

Soon after everyone took their positions, the lounge door was blasted open by an explosion. Everyone shielded themselves from the blast. As the smoke from the explosion cleared, three figures were soon visible in front of them. The first was a purple cat wearing a red jacket with a black shirt underneath it and long grey pants. In his right hand was a black book with red linings all over it's cover. Behind the cat stood an armadillo and a brown cat who wore the same clothing as him.

The moment the Star Wolf team and the grunt laid their eyes on the intruders they became surprised. "You… You three are the Crimson Reapers!" the grunt exclaimed.

"You know them?" asked Tachibana.

"They're a group of criminals whom the Star Fox team sent to jail a few weeks ago. However, a few days after they were imprisoned they escaped. People said that they blasted the cell they were in and left," stated Leon.

"The Reapers disappeared for some time after their escape. No one could find them…"

"…until now," the purple cat ended Panther's words with a crude smirk.

"What are you doing here, Wayne?" Wolf asked the purple cat.

"Oh nothing much really. I just thought of coming here with my friends to pay you a visit. Especially since it's been a long time since we last met," replied the purple cat that is now known as Wayne.

"You just want revenge since we helped the Star Fox team catch you that time don't you!?" the grunt said to the Reapers.

"More like to get something I need from here," Wayne looked at Tachibana and Kate. "Those two beings are of great interest to me. Perhaps you can step aside and let me take them?"

"Get lost, Wayne," Leon stated. " We don't need you here,"

"Then, that's too bad. I'll have to do things MY way then," Wayne turned to his companions as he spoke. "Take them out," he added to them.

Hearing this, the armadillo rolled up into a spiked ball and rolled towards the grunt at a high speed. Before the grunt could prepare to attack, he was knocked aback with such force that he crashed into one of the lounge's walls.

"Dammit!" Leon shouted.

The brown cat stepped forward and quickly held up his right arm. All of a sudden, the arm transformed into what appeared to be brown mud. The cat's right hand turned into a large hammer and his arm was then hardened. Using the hammer, he knocked Wolf and his teammates aside sending them crashing into another wall.

"Wolf!" Kate shouted out of concern. As soon as the Star wolf team and the grunt were taken care of, Wayne held out one of his hands towards Tachibana and Kate. A magical barrier enveloped the duo much to their surprise. Tachibana tried to break the barrier by ramming himself against it but his efforts proved to be futile.

"What are you doing!?" Tachibana exclaimed at Wayne.

Giving Tachibana and Kate a crude smirk Wayne replied, "You two will be of great use to me and my teammates," Wayne then opened the black book he had. Soon, Tachibana and his wife were sucked into the book by a current of wind. Once they were completely sucked in, Wayne quickly closed the book.

"Let's go," Wayne dashed out of the lounge with his companions, the brown cat and armadillo following him. While the Crimson Reapers left the lounge, the Star Wolf team and the grunt had fallen unconscious as the blows they received were incredibly strong. Soon, there was silence in the lounge.

And the sound of more grunts being killed by the Reapers from outside.


	8. Chapter 6

6

Night has fallen in the planet of Corneria. The planet's city was still bustling with people. Salary men who had finished working were hanging out together in bars. The Cornerian police force was patrolling the city to ensure the safety of it's citizens. Some of the Cornerians were talking about Christopher and his missing parents.

Meanwhile, in the home of the Star Fox team, Christopher along with the team had just finished a good dinner cooked by Krystal and Hanamura. Krystal and Hanamura were given compliments about their cooking which the team always does.

"Both of your cooking is definitely great!" Christopher stated happily to Krystal and Hanamura. "This must be one of the reasons why Fox married you, Krystal!"

The team chuckled at Christopher's words. "Why thank you, Chris. To be honest, Fox married me for many reasons. And I love him for those reasons too," said Krystal who was sitting next to her husband.

"Because you could please him in you and dad's room?" Marcus grinned at his mother and father.

Everyone became surprised and quiet after hearing Marcus's words. Soon, they could see that Fox and Krystal blushed slightly. "Marcus? You don't mean to say-" Christopher broke the silence.

"Yes, my parents do "it" in their room at certain nights. When they're in the mood that is," said Marcus. Everyone except Fox and his wife laughed. Fox and Krystal just grinned sheepishly and were still blushing.

"Marcus, you naughty kid!" Krystal playfully said. "You must have been spying on us every time!"

"Well, mum, how could I possibly not ignore the "sounds" that come out from you and dad's room every time I wake up at night to get a glass of milk?" Hearing this, those who laughed began to laugh louder. Krystal and Fox started to chuckle.

As soon as everyone stopped laughing, Christopher said to everyone, "Alright, let's not delve too much in Fox and Krystal's personal matter shall we? If we do that Fox and Krystal may not be able to sleep peacefully together in the future,"

"It's alright, Chris. Truth be told, everyone here save you knows about me and Krystal's "thing" for a long time," said Fox.

"Thanks to Marcus?" asked Christopher.

"Well, yeah, that's right. You could say that's how he got educated on "that"," Fox joked.

"That's not education. It's what I'd call as accidental learning," Marcus joked back at his father. Everyone laughed at his joke.

"How about we talk more after we clear the plates here?" said Katt. "We can all go to the living room to continue our chat,"

"Sounds fine. Let's go," said Miyu. Everyone then stood up and carried all of the plates and cutlery to the kitchen. They washed everything together and once they were done, they walked to the living room and sat around the sofas there.

"Alright, now that we're here let's talk about what to do tomorrow," said Falco.

"How about taking Christopher to more places tomorrow? We could go to the beach, the amusement park and all the other attractions of the city!" said Fay happily.

"That would be great!" agreed an excited Hanamura. "What do you think, Chris?"

"I would definitely like that," Christopher smiled at the thought of attractions. "By the way, I don't like to change the topic but, can I ask all of you one thing first?"

"But, of course, Chris. Is something on your mind?" said Ray.

"Well, when I first arrived here and met Fox and his family, I thought I saw what appeared to be a spirit coming out of Marcus's body. It then went back into Marcus the moment I went to meet the McClouds face to face. Do you all know anything about this?"

There was a moment of silence. Much to Christopher's surprise, he saw a look of astonishment on the Star Fox team's members' faces. "Well, if it's something personal forget that I asked then," he then stated.

"So, you saw him?" asked Marcus.

"Who's "him"?" Christopher frowned.

The Star Fox team gave a slight chuckle. "Oh, we're truly sorry, Chris. We completely didn't think of introducing a few more people. If we did you might not have believed what you saw," said Krystal.

"What do you mean?" asked Christopher.

"Well it's about time you introduced us!" Much to Christopher's astonishment, a ghost came out of Miyu's body. This ghost resembled an orange male cat who was wearing tribal clothing. The cat had what appeared to be symbols imprinted on certain parts of his body. Soon after the cat emerged out Miyu, two more ghosts came out from Marcus and Fay. Both of them were also Lylatians who wore tribal clothing and had symbols on their bodies. The differences about them were the first ghost was a blue male fox while the second was a blue male wolf.

"Are you three… wandering souls?" Christopher spoke as he looked at the three spirits. It was clear that he still looked astonished.

"They are," said Marcus. Marcus then added while motioning to the three spirits, "Chris, please meet Raiku, Blayz and Freist,"

"It is an honor to meet a being from a different world," Raiku bowed down as he spoke to Christopher.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Freist to Christopher.

"Surprised to see us?" Blayz said.

"More like amazed actually," Christopher replied to Blayz's words. "So, how come there are souls in Marcus, Miyu and Fay's bodies?"

"Regarding that, it is a bit of a long story. Do you mind if I explain it to you?" Krystal said.

"I'll listen," With that, Krystal told Christopher about her former home planet, Cerinia, and her life with Raiku, Blayz and Freist in the said planet. She even explained about how the three spirits came into contact with their hosts and remained with them ever since they first met.

As Christopher listened to Krystal's story, he was slowly becoming surprised. He could not believe what he was hearing. It was as if he was being immersed in a fairy tale come true. No one in his world save his parents would believe such a tale, he thought.

"This is interesting," Christopher mentioned once Krystal finished her story. "It's no wonder you all are able to save the Lylat System from many dangers. It's because among all of you are those who have inherited the blood of Cerinian warriors,"

"That is true. But, we do not of course just rely on extraordinary powers to protect the system. If possible, those powers are only used when we're facing supernatural threats," stated Ray.

"So, I'm guessing the civilians do not know about these powers?" asked Christopher.

"That is correct," said Raiku. "Though there is no harm in showing innocent people our powers, it is best not to do so whenever possible. Should our hosts and Krystal have constantly done so, we might attract attention. As a result, should there be a supernatural threat, it may not just want to hunt us Cerinians alone but the people whose attention we have attracted as well,"

"You're saying if your powers were simply exposed to the public all the time, there's a high chance that people would be in danger because of that?" said Christopher. "That is if there are supernatural dangers present,"

"Perceptive," Raiku replied. "This is true as most of these dangers will be attracted towards those who are exposed to our magic, us included,"

"So, bearing that in mind, I suppose you and your partners don't simply come out of your hosts' bodies all the time then?" Christopher stated.

"Precisely," said Freist.

"We just got to do what's best," said Blayz. "Though I did wish that I, Raiku and Freist here would be able to have solid bodies to roam around in just so that we can enjoy the comforts of mortals these days,"

"You only want a body just so that you can hit on ladies," said Miyu. Hearing this, Blayz blushed slightly and stared at Miyu in surprise.

"Do you have to say that in front of everyone?!" exclaimed Blayz in his hot-headed manner.

"Come on, Blayz, you don't have to continue hiding your habit of "admiring" ladies. We all know about that for a long time," said Falco.

"I'm sorry but, Blayz here likes girls?" asked Christopher.

"He sure does. In fact, there was this one time where he and I went into a public restroom. Blayz and I saw this really beautiful woman pass by us in there. Not able to hold his urge to admire her, he came out of me and…"

Blayz's face became redder with embarrassment as he heard Miyu's words. "Don't you dare talk about that!" he then said.

Everyone except Christopher tried to stifle their laughter the moment Blayz expressed his embarrassment. Christopher only opened his mouth wide in surprise.

"A ghost hitting on women?" Christopher said. "That's really something,"

"Hey, I like to appreciate beautiful things. That's all there is to it! So, you better not get the wrong idea because if you do, I'll haunt you until you're dead!" Blayz said to Christopher.

"Patience, Blayz," said Freist. He turned his attention to Christopher after speaking to Blayz. "We apologize for Blayz's behavior here, Christopher. He can have quite a fiery attitude at times,"

"You don't have to apologize. I understand. But, I must say it's quite interesting to hear more about Blayz right now," said Christopher.

"Sure, whatever," Blayz stated in a dissatisfied tone.

"Anyway, regarding plans for tomorrow what shall we do?" said Christopher.

"What would you like to do, Chris?" Fox asked.

"Well, I'm not particularly sure. There are so many great places to be explored in Corneria and the rest of the Lylat System. I can't decide,"

"How about we take you to the planetarium, Chris?" suggested Katt. "You could learn about the Lylat System's planets there while enjoying a tour with us at the same time,"

"There's a planetarium here? Well, that sounds great. I'm in," Christopher agreed with Katt's suggestion.

"Alright, I guess it's decided then," Fox said to his teammates. "What do you all say? A trip to the Cornerian Planetarium tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Fay exclaimed happily. "Anything to make Christopher and all of us happy!" The Star Fox team smiled in agreement with Fay.

"Oh, I got to leave right now," Katt said. "I just remembered that I need to manage some delivery schedules for tomorrow,"

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow then, Katt," Fox said.

"Of course," Katt got out of her seat. "Later, people," Everyone bid Katt goodbye as she started to walk towards the Star Fox team's house's front door. Just as Katt was a short distance away from the door, everyone heard the doorbell rang.

"Oh, we have a visitor. I'll get it," Katt walked towards the door and opened it. "Good evening, how can I help-"

Katt stopped talking the moment she looked at the visitors. They were a trio of figures wearing brown robes which covered their clothing. In addition, their faces were covered with hoods, something which made everyone slightly surprised.

"Hello, do you need something?" Katt decided to continue speaking in her good nature despite her surprise.

"But, of course, beautiful," said one of the figures as he and his companions removed their hoods. Much to everyone's surprise, the figures have revealed themselves to be none other than the Star Wolf team.

"Wolf! It's great to see you and your pals again!" Fox got up from his seat and greeted the Star Wolf team. "How are you all doing?"

"Wolf? As in Wolf O'Donnell, head of the notorious Star Wolf team?" Christopher asked.

"That's right," Fox turned to Christopher. He then added enthusiastically, "Chris, meet our "rivals", Wolf O'Donnell along with his friends, Leon Powalski and Panther Caroso!"

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Christopher walked to the Star Wolf team. "Fox and his friends told me a lot about you and your friends. By the way, I'm…"

"…Christopher Hayami, correct?" said Wolf. Christopher and the Star Fox team became surprised. The Star Fox team had never told the Star Wolf team about Christopher and yet they knew who he was.

"Wait a second, Wolf. How do you know about Christopher?" Falco said.

"Before that, I need to come in with Leon and Panther. We need to talk," said Wolf.

"Sure, come in. Have a seat," said Fox.

"No need, thank you," Wolf said as he, Leon and Panther walked into the living room. Katt closed the house door as the Star Wolf team stood in front of everyone. Katt along with Fox and Christopher then returned to their seats.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Fox said to the Star Wolf team. The Star Wolf team became silent for a few seconds the moment they heard Fox's question. Soon, Wolf started to speak.

"First and foremost, a pair of beings from a different universe had entered our hideout. Those beings were Christopher's parents, Tachibana and Kate Hayami,"

The Star Fox team and Christopher became shocked from hearing Wolf's words. "You met my parents!?" Christopher stated. "Where are they? How are they doing?"

"Regarding that, that is actually what we wanted to talk about," Wolf stated.

"What is it?" Fay asked, a look of curiosity on her face.

"We have an incident,"

()

Everything was black. That was what Tachibana and Kate saw shortly after they were captured by the Crimson Reapers. They must have blacked out for a long time they thought. The moment they opened their eyes, they found out they were laying on a concrete floor. As the couple got up, they soon realize that they are in a jail cell. The cell they were in had nothing but brick walls and the concrete floor as well as a concrete ceiling. Tachibana and Kate could see that their cell's door has been locked. They looked out of their cell's door to see more jail cells in front of them. Between their cell and the other cells was a passage in which it's destination is unknown to the couple.

"Where are we, dear?" Kate asked her husband. "Is this some kind of prison?"

"I don't know, Kate. But, I do know that our captors must have kept us here after they captured us," said Tachibana. All of a sudden, Tachibana and Kate heard the sound of footsteps. They tried to peer out of their cell's door to get a better look of who was coming.

"Who's there?" Tachibana hollered out of him and his wife's cell.

"It is I," was Tachibana's answer. Soon, the person who came to their cell was to him and Kate's surprise, Wayne, the Lylatian who abducted them. He was still holding his black book and gave the couple an unpleasant smile.

"You're that Lylatian who captured us," Tachibana looked at Wayne seriously as he spoke. Kate began to look worried as she looked at Wayne.

"Indeed I am," said Wayne who was still smiling unpleasantly. "You two are the first people who will become part of my grand plan,"

"What kind of plan?" asked Kate. "And why take us?"

"About the plan, you two will know much later. As for why I took the both of you, it is because of this," Wayne showed Tachibana and Kate his book with pride. Tachibana and Kate frowned out of wonder as they stared at it.

"You took us with that thing," said Tachibana. "Am I correct in thinking that this book is an item of mystical origin?"

"Correct," Wayne opened his eyes wide and grinned in amazement. "And speaking of this book, I have in it two more people to accompany you and your friend,"

Wayne opened the black book and held it's pages toward the ground next to Tachibana and Kate. Soon, a portal appeared on the book which flung out two unconscious Lylatians. The Lylatians landed on the floor of Tachibana and Kate's jail cell with a thud. Seeing this, Wayne closed his book while looking satisfied.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go gather more people," Wayne started to walk away from Tachibana and Kate's cell.

"Wait," Tachibana spoke seriously to Wayne causing the latter to stop in his tracks. "Your name was Wayne, wasn't it? What are your objectives in kidnapping us and your own kind?"

"Like I said earlier, you all will know later. For now, just enjoy your stay here," Wayne started to smile crudely before adding, "It will be your last,"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kate.

Wayne suddenly put on a serious look on his face and replied, "I think I've wasted enough time chatting with all of you," As soon as he finished talking, he walked away quickly.

"Hold it!" Tachibana exclaimed. Wayne pretended to not hear Tachibana and soon, his footsteps were no longer heard. Seeing that Wayne was gone, Tachibana and his wife started to check on their new companions. They were a female orange furred vixen and a male grey furred bear. Tachibana checked the vixen and bear's pulses to determine whether they're alive.

"Are they alive?" Kate asked.

"They are, Kate," said Tachibana. "No worries,"

"What's going to happen to us, dear?" Kate then said.

Tachibana then looked at his wife and said, "Honey, whatever that is going to happen to us, we'll go through it together. Also, we'll have to trust the Star Wolf team in looking for us. I'm sure they would do something right now,"

"Okay, I believe you,"

"Alright, Kate. Now let's put our companions here into more comfortable positions,"

"Wait, Tachibana. They're regaining consciousness," Sure enough, the vixen and bear were slowly opening their eyes, their vision slowly become clear. They looked a little groggy and started to get up slowly.

"Wh-Where are we?" the vixen asked.

"Are you two alright?" Tachibana said to the vixen and bear. The vixen and bear's visions soon became clear. The moment they saw Tachibana and Kate, they became shocked. Seeing their shocked looks, Kate tried to calm them down.

"It's alright, we mean no harm to you," Kate said.

"You two are not of Lylatian nature," said the vixen. "Are you two by any chance, Tachibana and Kate Hayami?" Now it was Tachibana and Kate's turn to become shocked.

"How do you know us?" asked Tachibana.

"My name is Angelina. This is my friend, Barry. We were the people who interviewed your son, Christopher, in Corneria,"


End file.
